


My Dearest Roomate (Or when the cat's away...)

by Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Alec is a horny teenager for once, Alternative Universe - University, M/M, Pining, Roommates, UST, not so innocent Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his roommate leaves for a party, Alec takes some <i>private time</i> to relieve his pent-up desires for the oh-so-hot <i> most lusted after </i> guy in school aka Magnus Bane.</p><p>Because when the cat's away... there's time to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dearest Roomate (Or when the cat's away...)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightChanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightChanger/gifts).



> This is a gift!fic for [NightChanger](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NightChanger/pseuds/NightChanger) who answered the question to my story [CODE RED](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5137331) and got be back to writing MALEC again after a long hiatus! I hope you enjoy it darling~ Thank you for the prompt~ 
> 
> I briefly debated on naming this **When the cat's away** but decided against it. Haha.

PART 1: Exposition

"I'll be back tomorrow morning... or tomorrow _mid_ -morning." Magnus called out as he exited the door. "Don't wait, up! I've got my keys."

The rest of the dorm was silent. Alec sat on left-side bed with knees folded and his bare feet planted firmly on the bed. He did not bother looking up from the laptop propped on his thighs. The glasses perched on his nose effectively reflected his computer screen's light; he'd been staring at a black word document for the better part an hour while Magnus casually, and without an ounce of shame, got dressed for tonight's party, baring his wet naked skin in all its caramel glory. He'd placed the computer on his legs despite health class warnings in order to hide his embarrassing situation.

They've been roommates ever since Alec 'won' the housing lottery and got saddled into an upperclassman dorm at the beginning of his second year. More to his luck, he got assigned to a double-occupancy dorm room with third year, Magnus Bane _the_ most lusted after guy in the entire school who was proficient in every single language known to man _and_ the start of the men's volleyball team. His long legs, long arms, and lithe frame were perfect for the sport. It was the very same frame that greeted Alec when he first arrived; naked save for the miniscule pair of boxer shorts that were glistening from a freshly concluded shower.

Life made perfect, right?

Magnus would never go for someone as plain as _him_. He was just another lifter on the cheerleading team, one of the guys in the back who threw flyers into the air and caught them back again. It was nowhere near Magnus' standards. The older boy went to leaders types, flashy types, and everything that were not Alec types.

He was resolutely resigned to the fact that Magnus would never _look_ at him _like that_.  

Of course, there was the blond bombshell that was snuggled underneath the bed _also_ naked. Her name was Camille, the team captain of the women's team. It was the first and _last_ time that Alec saw her. Sure, he's heard about her in Magnus' stories about training but she's never been back to the dorm again. There was no way around it when the two teams were constantly participating in mixed team games and practice was basically the same. He's listen to Magnus' endless stories about his days, often in envy because they could never have spent so much time together.

It's not Alec would like to hear about it but the older boy could go on forever if he had a chance; that was one of the things that Alec liked about him. Yes, he liked Magnus and he would die before he would say that out aloud. Beyond his casually playboy and flirty exterior, he was actually a pretty good guy. He would warn Alec beforehand if he planned to take anyone home for the evening. By the first month since he moved in, Alec was fully convinced that he would _never_ be the one sharing Magnus' single bed. Those night, Alec would go sulk at his best friend's dorm over a box of Chinese take-away and watching Avenger's Assemble reruns, feeling for all the world like the geek he really was.

Tonight was another night that proved Magnus was too far out of his league. The volley team captain was invited to a frat party even if, Magnus himself, wasn't part of the said fraternity.

Alec managed to wait an entire ten minutes before he was scrambling out from underneath the covers and grabbing the bottle of lube from underneath his mattress. He squirted a couple of drops on his palm, rubbing his hands together to warm it up. It was the plain non-scented kind because Magnus was so used to having every and all types of scents _and flavours_ scattered through their room  that it was the only way he can imagine the other not realizing what he's been doing all night long.

"Fuck" he groaned heavily, biting his lip when his own lust-filled voice echoed in his ear when it reverberated through the small space. His hands on his cock felt like pure heaven and wanton bliss combined. It was both pleasurable yet excruciatingly _not enough_ to relieve his inner need to be filled. He knew, guiltily, who he wanted to _fill_ him.

He blamed Magnus for his dark highlighted hair, ever kohl-rimmed golden green eyes, and unrelenting Cheshire smile. He blamed the teases filled to the brim with sexual innuendo that pierces through erected walls despite Magnus being completely straight as a mother _fucking_ arrow. He blamed the fact that Magnus had given him full-frontal, not once but twice, and the guy was _hung_. He blamed Magnus and his perfect legs, perfect arms, and perfect ass inside his volleyball shorts.

Alec sat up, clad only in a long loose black sweatshirt. He stroked his himself a few times, allowing for himself to grow into full hardness before he attempts anything else. If Magnus can have fun for the rest of the night, there is no stopping Alec from doing the exact same thing. He rummages through his bedside drawer, underneath his pile of books, and finds the one thing that he desperately tried to rid himself of the longing which bloomed inside his chest.

It's a dark purple dildo that reminiscent of the eyeliner that Magnus likes to wear. He ordered it online a few months _after_ moving in because he kept dreaming of gold-green eyes and a deep husky voice calling him " _Alexander_ " and he doesn't even fully like his first name. He's fully convinced that it's because it's _Magnus'_ voice and _Magnus'_ hands that make his dreams to erotic.

He shamelessly indulged in his perverted fantasies about a certain male volleyball captain while he played with cock and balls. His toes curl and uncurled when he drifts beyond his sack, down to his perineum, then to his sensitive pucker. "Oh holy angels" he gasps when a lube-slicked finger slipped inside him. It was hot and, oh so, dirty but he could not resist the confident smiling face behind his eyelids--he thought of Magnus.

Magnus and the strange colour of his eyes. Magnus and the dark caramel colour of his skin. Magnus and the long elegant curves of his fingers. He dreamed of those fingers now. He imagined that the fingers breaching him, probing him, weren't his own. It would feel different because Magnus' hands were thinner than his own but longer and able to reach deeper.

He spread his legs wider and planted both feet firmly on the bed as he sunk to his back. He let his other hand roam and fantasized about how _naughty_ Magnus would be in bed. Fantasy Magnus would be as playful as he was in real like---burying underneath Alec's black sweat shirt, stretching  the already loose fabric over his torso to _suckle_ on his nipples while fingering him open with languid thrusts.

Alec arched his back at the vision.

"Oh angels~" he moaned, while he played with his own nipples. He thought of Magnus sucking him, using his lips to pinch the flesh until it throbbed and bordered on plain. Then, he would close his lips over it and worry over the sensitive bud with soft strokes of his tongue. He would flick along the areoles in time with upward jerks of his fingers inside Alec. "Oh _by the angel_ ~ O--o--- _ohh_."

He worked two fingers into his rim. It made him feel full and flushed but still--- _not enough_ , his brain demanded. He rolled the head of his shaft between his fingers, thumb and index, and conjured up the image of Magnus' cherry red lips stretching to accommodate his girth, how he would lap his tongue like a kitten desperate for milk and tease at the slit like he intended to spear it with his tongue. Then he would have that wicked smile on his face---and _suck_ Alec's brains out through his cock.

"Shit. _Magnus_!" he cried out in time to join a third finger with the first two. It burned yet it felt deliciously sinful as it counterbalanced the tendrils of pleasure on his cock. He let go. His newly freed hand fumbled over the bed, feeling for the dildo and the lube. He got both eventually while he massaged his inner muscles and opened himself up even more.

The toy wasn't big, not at all as big as Magnus, but it would do. He slicked it up and very, very carefully attempted to push it inside his body. It kept slipping up and Alec whined in anguish. It was so close yet couldn't get the thing _in_ him. It was frustrating beyond anything he ever experienced. He threw off the covers and lifted one leg to his chest. His clenched in anticipated. He had to wait a solid minute before he could try again. He reamed himself with the rubber cock and with one massive thrust it finally slipped inside him.

The slide was glorious.

"Magnus!" He murmured on repeat like a prayed while his eyes were screwed shut. In his mine he can see the phantom outline of his older roommate hovering over him with a predatory glint in his breathtaking golden green eyes. "Oh my angels, Magnus. I--I---I _fuck_." He moaned as he trembled to keep his position. He wanted to feel Magnus' strong volleyball toned arms holding his leg up instead of his own arm while he pounded the toy inside him.

He started a slow, steady rhythm that was not punishing on either his back, his thighs, or his hand.  He opened his mouth searching of lips that will never come. He longed to touch bare caramel flesh that would never be his. He let himself, in this fantasy, to dream about how Magnus would pepper his throat with kisses and _nibble_ on his ears until he begged the older boy to stop. The pace would soon grow slow and Alec would grow impatient. He wanted more.

"Magnus, _please_." He begged to his imagined lover. "Please, by the angel, _fuck me_... just like that." He dreamed about Magnus saying things, telling him things, whispering words of endearment wetly over his ear. "... _please, please_ , Magnus I _need...fuck me_ , please... I want you to fuck me until I can't see straight or walk straight or think straight.. then I want you to cum _inside_ me, marking me up where no one else can touch or see... fill me up until I'm about to burst.. until my backside leaks.. until I'm _filled_ with your cum..."

He released his leg but kept it up. He couldn't come without touching himself. His cold hand feels like a branding iron over his super-heated flesh. He hissed at the contact but was thankful for the long lasting effects of the lube. His pre-cum dribbled over his stomach while he pumped himself with his fist. He canted his hips and chased the pleasure from both ends until finally, finally---

"MAGNUS~" he yelled at the top of his lungs, not being able to keep his silence. Thank angels that there was a party outside because anyone just beyond his door would have _heard_ and therefore would have _known_ exactly what was going on in the room. The door jingles open and _the_ tall Asian boy stepped inside with a face of complete and utter shock at the sight of Alec spent and cumming on his bed.

He could not care less because his orgasm was washing over him. He cums again and again in a series of spurts that shoot out of his erection like a fountain. He painted his dark blue sheets in white ropes of cum and soon enough a wet spot forms in the middle of the bed. He shivered and trembled, ass pulsing against the toy in his hand. He looked down between his legs and saw that he was still rock hard against his stomach then stopped dead in his ministrations---

"Oh angel" he whimpered in embarrassment because perfectly framed between his legs was perfect Magnus with his perfect party clothes, perfect make-up, and perfect perfection. Alec was too weak-limbed and stuck in shock to move. His entire body was still quivering with the aftershocks of his orgasm and he was twitching uncontrollably.

"Magnus" he blushed as soon as it passed his lips because he _did not_ mean for _the_ Magnus Bane to hear him _whine_ the other boy's name _like that_.

Bottle green eyes met cerulean blue. It caused another ripple of pleasure through Alec and he spurted a couple more drops of his seed. Neither of them gave up the staring contest until "By the angel..." he said in embarrassment, voice sounding raw and raspy as _wrecked_ as he felt. There's a prickly sensation travelling through his skin in sparks. He _knew_ that Magnus is staring at him because he _felt_ the boy's eyes lingering over every inch of his sweat-damp skin.

"I--uhm..."Alec tried to explain with fear, anxiety, and desperation bleeding into his voice. He did not even have enough brain power to think about closing his legs. So he hanged there with a hand on his cock and the other on his dildo while he furiously searched his brain for a feasible explanation to the situation. His embarrassment was painted all over the bed and his chest. He flushed bright red.

"May I offer my assistance?"

**Author's Note:**

> [ Inspire me some more! ](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/) Because I miss writing MALEC. 
> 
> Comments/kudos are more than welcome. 
> 
> Also visit my current series, [Heaven Sent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2609567).


End file.
